Before and After
by NightShadesSong
Summary: What happens to Identical twins when one is changed and the other is still human. How will this effect their bond, will they be able to stay together? A misunderstanding with the Cullens will lead to a better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

***sigh* Twilight not mine so crazy fan people go mob the real author k? *end sigh***

_**(( a quick boring history then the fun bits after and ah yes anything between ~ ~ are thoughts not spoken word.))**_

Another boring day at school another day alone in the monotonous endless drone that was learning, it's so hard without her sister beside her.

_~ Patience Mira it's lunch time two more hours then your free.~_

Loreli was always trying to make her feel bet er but it was difficult this being alone, they had always had each other. Always until that fateful night when their worlds came undone, everything changed in that one night. Loreli and Miranda, those names were always said together, always inseparable, just like you would expect for identical twins. They were always finishing each others sentences and reading each others minds, never alone never different and they loved it.

Camping, their adoptive parents took then every year hiking into the great unknown, it was great they loved it. Then everything went very wrong, then the mirror cracked and distorted the perfect Reflection. She doesn't really remember what happened but she knows it was not an attack by an angry animal that killed their parents and changed her sister. She can remember the red eyes alight with interest as the two identical girls worked in perfect harmony to escape. Those same red eyes studied them both as they screamed and writhed while Loreli became something new. That cruel red eyed beast changed her sister planning to make her former twin her first meal. He didn't count on the bond still being there, but so much stronger, where once they were aware of each other now Miranda could hear Loreli inside her head. That connection was like an open door, it gave her sister strength and best of all it kept her from killing her twin. Loreli had attacked the other vampire, her mind thanks to the bond with her human twin still remembered clearly her human life. Their foster father Roy was a master in five forms of martial arts and from the age of two the girls learned from him how to defend themselves. The other vampire was surprisingly easy to get rid of though the smell as he fell into the campfire was unpleasant.

She should not have let that memory surface, she became aware of her sporadic gasping breaths and her racing pulse, a panic attack.

_~ Mira you have to calm down just go outside and breathe lunch can wait not eating lunch won't kill you.~_

She stands and walks out of the lunchroom to the stares of her fellow students she can hear the whispered words.

_" Freak "_

She can hear her sister snarl in her mind wanting to make them pay for their words, but she knows that it's not safe.

_~ No, you can't be around normal people you know that look what almost happened the last time you hunted if I hadn't payed attention when I did you would have eaten someone.~_

Control was hard for Loreli it seems that she could resist eating Miranda but other people were different, just their scent was enough to send her on the hunt and if Miranda wasn't paying attention and didn't break that thought pattern the person would die. Thankfully it hasn't happened though there was a very close call, the man fell and broke his neck but she still didn't let her sister eat him. She helped Loreli hunt animals if she helped her sister to focus on the animal she wanted she was able to ignore the human scents that wafted around her. Walking through the doors she passed a group of people she didn't really pay attention she just had to get outside so that she could calm herself down.

As Jasper entered the lunch room with Alice's hand in his they were nearly bowled over by a girl clearly in a panic. He sent a wave of calm after the poor girl and ignored the comments of the others in the crowded cafeteria. They chose an abandoned table by the windows and did their best to ignore the hushed speculation and admiration of all the scents that wafted through the air. Edwards was of course scanning the thought in the room making sure no one suspects what they are, Esme liked this little town and she was having such a good time remodeling the old house they bought in the deep forest.

Once the torture of lunch was over they all left to go to their classes, pretending to eat and dealing with the stares and emotions of humans in the crowded lunch room was horrible for him. Class was easier advanced algebra this period, simple really all of it was so simple, the bell had rung and everyone was in their seats the teacher had started the lesson when the door opened.

_" So nice of you to join us Ms. Ikkin, take your seat and try to be ontime in the future no matter what your personal problems may be."_

Looking up he noticed the girl from earlier she kept her head down and walked past him to a seat in the back near the window, as she walked past where he sat her scent hit him. Nearly crushing the desk in shock he wonders why he can smell one of his own kind on the girl, he controlled the urge to run after her and demand an answer, he would have to alert Edwardabout this so that he could pick the girls brain for the answer.

**_(( wow that was about as interesting as a root canal, sorry I have plans for this story but sometimes you just have to get the boring parts done first.))_**


	2. Echos

***sigh* Twilight not mine so crazy fan people go mob the real author k? *end sigh***

_**(( Oh so some of you lovely people actually suffered through the last chapter and liked it wonders never cease.))**_

The girl had practically disappeared as soon as class was over she took one look at him her heart rate went haywire and she was out of the room like a shot. He could hear the other students whispering about how weird she was they called her a freak. That evening he explained to Edward and the others all that he knew it was very disturbing to think that another Vampire was out there possibly like Joham and the girl would suffer for the birth of the child she would carry. They agreed that Edward would listen for her thoughts to try and figure out what was going on with the girl while they would all be on the lookout for another of their kind in the area.

Meanwhile Miranda was having one panic attack after the other while Loreli was trying to get at least something coherent out of her twin. Pacing back and forth at inhuman speed was not halping to calm her anxiety over her twins tortured breathing and racing heartbeat.

_" You have to calm down Mira you know they'll put you away if you can't stop these attacks. I can visit you in the foster home here easy those people couldn't keep track of a pet rock, but a mental health facility would mean I wouldn't get to see you. Come on sis you have to breathe, once you breathe we can talk about this form a plan, I'll keep you safe i always have."_

Finally Mira's heart and breathing slowed down and she was able to think coherently once more. Once she was able to think of what she had seen it was Lore's turn to freak out. Mira couldn't even pick up the words her sister was spouting off and she speed paced and gestured, but her mind could pick up the gist of things through their link.

_" They go to school like normal people Loreli and their eyes are lighter than yours maybe they don't eat people. Look lets just wait and see, just please be careful your all I have, it's just you and me against the world like always."_

Loreli hugged her sibling before she returned her to her room at the new foster home,  
the people didn't have any idea that her sister had been gone.

The Next day at school was hard for Miranda there were more than just the one, she had a class with at least one of them every period. Like always she ignored the people around her they didn't matter and she didn't want them to, she was lonely without her sister and it was hard. Lunch time came around and as usual she was the first in the lunch room sitting on her usual window ledge she opened her current book and lost herself in the world of the seeker. She didn't even notice when people sat in the normally abandoned chairs before her, people avoided this table and her. Loreli was off planning something but she could still hear the constant babble of her twins thoughts in her own mind a comfort when she was all alone in the torture that was school. Her sense of time was perfect right before the bell rang she stood while still reading grabbed her bag and walked out of the lunch room oblivious to the eight pairs of eyes watching her six of them a golden color.

Bella looked at Edward and finally couldn't help but ask what was on everyones mind.

_" Anything?"_

Edward looked confused as if he wasn't sure how to answer, the girls mind was very strange listening to her was like standing at the bottom of the grand canyon and trying to make sense of the echos of the peoples voices at the top.

_" Nothing is clear it's all like echos, snippets of thought but scattered and unclear. Jasper you have class with her next see what you can pick up today she doesn't seem to have any friends here that would make her a prime target for one of our kind."_

Jasper nodded and headed off to math class intrigued and wondering if Alice has seen anything and is just keeping it to herself. The girl is already in her seat and still reading when the class starts, about half way through the teacher calls on her for an answer to a particularly difficult question.

_"Four"_

The girl had only barely glanced up at the board before going back to her book, he was amazed that a human could do something so fast in their heads. The teacher was annoyed but he could hear the whispers of freak from some of the students. He tuned into her emotions to see how this made her fear and it was strange, even for him it was just like Edward said echos, indifference and anger but above it all was a feeling of loneliness from separation that seemed to be doubled. This girl was a puzzle in more ways than one, the others had been able to catch the scent of the other vampire off of her during lunch. This would make tracking down the unknown element in this little equation easier for everyone, they would have to have a talk with her immortal friend.

At the end of class the girl had once more walked out while still reading, he noticed that she didn't touch anyone else either strange that she should have at least bumped into someone. At the end of the day Alice came prancing up to him, his own little perfect match had that look on her face. She had something none of the others knew and she was going to rub it in before she shared. The whole ride home he could feel her nearly bursting with the satisfaction of her I know something you don't know attitude. Once everyone was home they all sat down and gave what information they had, Alice of course waited until the last to share her little gem of gossip.

_" Her name is Miranda Ikkin, she's fifteen or sixteen and completely anti-social,  
she is a foster child with one of the families in town. Word is she lost her entire family in a wild animal attack, while they were camping, bother her adoptive parents and her sister were killed. She won't talk to the other students but she does suffer from panic attacks the teachers let her run out of class whenever she has one. She also spends a lot of time in the woods, interesting don't you think after all thats happened she goes into the woods?"_


	3. It Always Rolls Downhill

***sigh* Twilight not mine so crazy fan people go mob the real author k? *end sigh***

_**(( Oh so some of you lovely people actually suffered through the last chapter and liked it wonders never cease.))**_

Miranda had managed to get away right after school her foster parents were a joke, they were only keeping her for the monthly checks. Not that she cared she was currently deep in the woods with her sister surrounded by a sea of green and brown. Loreli was trying to decide on what she wanted to eat since she had to hunt, once she decided Miranda would help her to concentrate on that scent only. They were a stunning picture a striking before and after of life and unlife, once Loreli decided on elk and found the right scent in her memory Miranda locked the scent it and watched her sister race off. Mira opens her book, this one was one of her favorites it made her laugh and took her mind mostly off of what her sister was doing. She was just getting to the part with Biff shaving the yak when a sound interrupted her reading, her head shot up like a startled deer and she looked about in panic. Loreli could sense her unease and had turned to get back to her twin, Mira was slowly moving away from where she heard the sound but walking backwards is hazardous. Falling she cut her hand on a sharp rock as she tried to slap the ground and break her fall as she was taught in martial arts. This wouldn't have been a big deal until she saw a pair of dark hungry eyes set in blonde hair.

Loreli raced back to her sister frantic to stop what she can see through her twins eyes, she doesn't stop to think, just barrels into the blonde female in an effort to give Mira time to get away. She snarls ferociously at the blonde keeping her attention, when a seemingly moving mountain races out of the forest and grabs her sister she turns to give chase but is brought down by another blonde vampire a male this time. She screams her fury into the air and attacks to defend herself, attacks to find an opening where she can get to her sister.

_**" MIRA! "**_

Miranda was paralyzed with fear at seeing the girl from her school standing there looking dark eyed with hunger. She breathed a sigh of relief as her sister managed to slam into her would be killer. What happened next was terrifying, she was so frantic when the big guy grabbed her and slinging her over his shoulder ran off. She pounded on his back sobbing and screaming but he didn't seem to even feel it, he just kept running as those animals were fighting her sister, she could see it in her head.

_" **NO STOP! **Put me down you bloodsucking sorry excuse for a neanderthal, take me back please they'll kill her they'll hurt her please please you don't understand she's my sister please."_

The big one seemed to slow at her words but didn't stop, she could see in her mind that the training in mixed Martial arts Roy had given the twins was helping her sister. He had started to teach then when they were two, and continued until the day he was slaughtered, Mira was frantic to get to her sister she would have bit her kidnapper if that wouldn't have broken her teeth. She knew that Loreli couldn't keep it up forever so she made a quick plea in her mind to her sister, enforcing it with the name she used when they were little and would talk in their own language.

_~ Lala please just get out of there, don't let them catch you please we'll think of something,  
I can't stand it if something happens to you too. Run Lala run away remember what Roy said ninjitsu is about stealth and picking the perfect time, so wait and pick your perfect time.~_

She could only hope Loreli would do as she asked, looking about she could almost make out through the blur of the forest a home of some sort. The big guy was obviously slowing down she kept her eyes open ignoring the sick churning of her stomach from fear, she had to see where she was so Loreli would know where to find her or her body. The house was beautiful large with a huge ancient tree growing up in the middle of it the home was built around the tree. She was starting to have a panic attack the shock was wearing off and her heart beat had his high speed her breathing wasn't far behind. When the behemoth walked in the door calling a name she was too far gone to hear her eyes were already glazed over with panic, her head was pushed lightly between her legs as a cold hard hand felt at her wrist.

_" Her heart rate is over two hundred and she is hyperventilating, we have to calm her down or she is going to hurt herself. "_

A pair of ice cold hands gripped either side of her face and gently lifted her head, the woman's eyes looked so kind but their color gave no comfort to Miranda.

_" Your safe now dear please calm down we didn't mean to frighten you, no one here will hurt you I promise just try to breathe calmly."_

Safe was the woman kidding no she wasn't safe, Loreli was out there being attacked and chased by those monsters. She didn't even want to think about what could happen without her twin. Her breathing was a mess as she kept repeating her sisters name over and over as she strugled to breathe. They must have heard her with their bat like hearing since they were speculating her reason for saying that one name over and over, finally the big one spoke up.

_" She was babbling on the way here something about a loreli and it being her sister she was begging me to take her back to where the others were dealing with the problem. "_

The woman seemed to be the only one to put two and two together because she looked up rather sharply her voice was worried.

_" Carlisle call the others you have to stop them before it's too late, I think she was trying to tell Emmet the other one is her sister. "_

Miranda grabs the womans hand still fighting off the panic attack she gasps and nods her head vigorously in agreement. When the man starts talking rapidly into a cell phone she concentrates or Loreli, trying to relay what she knows to her twin, the stupid bond is still one way with speaking hopefully Loreli is paying attention.

(_**( done for now I think next chapter will have....... letters that form words that form sentences that make paragraphs that... Enough allready smart ass))**_


	4. Pain

***sigh* Twilight not mine so crazy fan people go mob the real author k? *end sigh***

_**(( Poor reader turn away don't make yourselves suffer unless you really want to know what comes next. ))**_

The Phone call came too late, they were ripping her sister apart, Miranda lay on the floor screaming and holding onto her shoulder she could feel the horrible pain. Those savages were taking her sister apart and she could feel every bit, her panic attack was long gone by now, now she only felt the searing fire and pain in her left shoulder. She did her best to comfort herself in the knowledge that this pain was not as bad as the other pain, this burning wouldn't eat her alive. She knew now how molten glass should feel as it's forced into an even hotter forge, this was not that pain but it still burned with a striking intensity. The woman seemed to be frantically speaking into the phone and at one point she must have put it near Miranda's face. Cool hard arms were holding her trying to stop her from hurting herself but she was hurting already no matter what they did. They must have stopped because the pain was still there but no new agony had joined it, she panted whimpering from the fires raging unchecked. Slowly the pain started to get better her side wasn't screaming and her leg was better, now it was just her shoulder that still felt like it was in the smelting furnace. She became aware of hands stroking her hair in an effort to comfort her but this was nothing she was still sobbing brokenly. Her sister was just torn apart and she the human twin had felt everything, her shoulder still felt like it was burning the pain was lessening but it was still there. They had done nothing to these people and her sister had been ambushed and hurt while she was kidnapped, and the worst part was she didn't know why.

When the door was flung open she glanced up in terror she just wanted her sister and to be away from these horrible people. Behind the little girl Alice, walked two of the guys the big one Emmett and the tall one Jasper, they were carrying her sister by her hands and feet so she couldn't get them.

**_" LORELI "_**

She shot up from where she was laying and raced to her sibling only to be stopped by two strong warm arms and kind voice.

_" Not now it could still be dangerous we don't want you hurt, just wait once she's calmed down and it's safe we'll see."_

She didn't care she was quick to hit the pressure points and muscle splits on his arms, she had to dig a bit more but eventually he howled in pain and let her go. Running over to her sister she hugs her tightly glaring at the two beasts that still hold Loreli captive.

_" You let her go right now you stinking beasts she would never hurt me. the only ones here who have are you neanderthals."_

She was crying again as she looked over her sister, Loreli held her tight and glared balefully at the family of vampires. Their attack caused her twin to feel pain and this she would not forgive, Miranda was the weakest of the two now and so Loreli would protect her.

Carlisle stares at the two girls a bizarre yet fascinating before and after picture of what becomes of a bitten human. His voice is full of wonder and horror as he speaks not sure which emotion is stronger.

_" You're identical twins, how did this happen, why are only one of you changed?"_

A million questions run through his mind, the vampire twin stands cradling her human sibling her amber colored eyes glare at her attackers. She backs towards the door keeping all of the Cullen's in her sights, it is quite obvious that she is leaving. Esme walks forward her hands out in a calming gesture of peace her voice full of regret.

_" Please don't go it was a misunderstanding, we were only trying to protect her we didn't know you were siblings. Don't go please, Carlisle, my husband is a doctor let him make sure she's not hurt, she was screaming from pain earlier."_

Loreli glared at the woman, there was no way she was going to give Mira over to these people, she shakes her head and makes a break for the forest needing to get her twin to a safe place. Taking Mira back to that hole of a foster home is her only choice, they have to keep up the secret and she knows that if they have to place Mira again they will put her in a facility. She walks in the back door, the foster parents aren't home they almost never are, Mira had started to shake from reaction to everything that happened today. She managed to get some gross smelling food into her shaking twin, soup was the best she could manage, but most of it went in. Mira had come around enough to shower on her own, Loreli paced anxious until her twin comes out of the bathroom ready for bed. Laying down she cradles her sister against her waiting as Mira finally lets her tears flow free, Loreli knows tomorrow is another school day and she cannot be with Mira to face the savages, this thought eats at her soul through the night and fills her with worry as the sky begins to lighten on another day.

_**(( so now what hmmm Miranda still has school with the Cullens, should be boring ))**_


	5. After the Storm

***sigh* Twilight not mine so crazy fan people go mob the real author k? *end sigh***

Another day another mark in the book fo attendance, Miranda really doesn't need school but she comes anyway everyday rain or shine, sick or well. At least she gets a lot of reading done, she managed to get through her textbooks in record time this year. Yesterday was horrible and she refuses to dwell on what happened, today is a new day and so she will face it as if yesterday was a bad dream. She can make her way ignoring and being ignored by everyone else, just the way she likes it. Homeroom she has with one of them the tall blond with the striking face and panting boys, she could almost feel sorry for the woman, almost. When Will Jones walks up to the blond she smiles the guy just never learns, never even if you beat him over the head with it.

_" So Rosalie, My parents are out of town this weekend and we're having a party I was thinking you might like to come."_

Miranda was reading of course but that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention, she couldn't help the little huff of breath that popped out a small laugh that was heard.

_" What freak you got something to say?"_

Miranda looked up and closed her book for a moment a sweet and mocking smile on her face, he really shouldn't have called her that now she doesn't have to be nice, Loreli chuckles in the back of her mind.

_" Leave the girl alone you do know your poaching in someone elses waters and really have you seen the size of the guy? He's got big paws that one and you know what they say about size."_

William scowls for a moment then smirks, Miranda can almost guess at his reply it really is so easy to predict the reactions of these stupid people.

_" Yeah well they also will say that it's not the size that matters it's the motion of the ocean."_

Miranda doesn't miss a beat as always he fell for the bait stupid boy, someday there might actually be a guy who doesn't think he's gods gift, looks like that day is still far off.

_" You ever tried rowing to England in a kayak?"_

William just blinks confused as she opens her book and picks up where she left off the blond however is laughing. Seems she got the point, while genius boy just walks away angry, someone will explain it to him eventually. The bell rings and off she goes monotony here I come. Lunch seems to greet her before she knows it, wonderful time flies when you have a good book. Loreli is doing something she can just make out muttering in the back of her head, her twin always mutters when shes thinking hard about a problem. Sitting in her usual window she lets the story suck her in, completely oblivious until a happy little voice breaks through her world.

_" Hi, I'm Alice I just wanted to say we're sorry about yesterday, we had no idea until well it was almost too late. Where do you get your clothes that shirt is just perfect I mean for you it is anyway."_

Miranda just blinked a few times at the seemingly bouncy vampire, the girl all but vibrated before her eyes. Loreli snarls darkly in the back of her mind ranting about how she knew Mira should have ditched school, her twin was still a little crazed with all that happened. Miranda just shook her head a bit and decided to treat the little cocker spaniel like vampire like she did everyone else. Her eyes went back to her book and she went back to what she was doing as if no one had spoken to her.

_" You know it's very rude to just ignore someone whos talking to you, you could at least accept the apology if nothing else. You'll never make any friends that way you know, of course I guess thats the point isn't it you don't want any friends they might find out."_

Miranda turned the page trying to fight back the rising tide of a panic attack at the words, why do they have to do this now? One of the others came over to drag the bouncy tigger wanna be his voice was gentle as he spoke an apology. She felt calm once more a strange alien feeling causing Loreli to growl and curse in the back of her mind. Ever since the change her twin had some serious anger management issues, Miranda was only too glad to be calm she really hated the panic attacks. After lunch was two more classes and then she was free blissfully free to join her sister it was the only time she truly felt at peace.

They were amazingly still two halves of the same whole, two parts of a seashell, except her sisters part now held a shiny new pearl. She walked to the home of her foster parents and entering she dropped her things in her small corner room, the perfect amount of space for someone who was never really there. The little blue house backed right into the forest a perfect place for her and Loreli to meet, there was always a deep need for them to be together. Today they started out same as always, Tai chi exercises to clear and calm the mind while centering the body, this routine was very important to her she needed the normalcy to stave off the panic attacks. once they were done Loreli looked at her with a amused expression, she knew that look it was probably a variation of the mockingly amused expression she had given William earlier today.

_" Rowing a kayak to england, I swear where do you come up with these things, I think you hurt his poor ittle feewings. I miss our little tag teams on guys like him, that was the best part of going to school guys like that never stood a chance against us by the time we were done their egos were on the floor curled up and crying. "_

Miranda laughed and shook her head it was funny, they always met the outside world as a united front, it was them and then the rest of the world. She was about to reply when her sister pushed her lightly back against a tree and stood in front of her making snarling sounds. When a few seconds later bouncy girl and her nice boyfriend walk out of the trees she understands, she can sense a panic attack wanting to start but it seems to be pushed back by that same strange calm from earlier today. Loreli glared at the man her voice a mix of anger and exasperation.

_" What do you want, why can't you just leave us be we haven't done anything to bother you? Leave her alone what ever you are doing stop it, you keep whatever that is to yourself."_

Jasper merely raised an eyebrow at the snarling newborn, her emotions are a mixture of anger, protectiveness, panic and gratefulness. It's still having a muted echo effect but Carlisle's theory about the echo effect was that it the twins were strangely connected and that the echos were the result of double feelings and thoughts. He drew back on his influence slightly not wanting to completely withdraw and send the human girl into a panic like Alice nearly did today. Humans were a fragile bunch full of complex emotions and needs, this is what made abstaining from their blood such a struggle for him he had to be doubly on guard.

_" We mean you no harm we just seek to apologize for the misunderstanding and treatment of the pair of you yesterday. We would like to extend the hospitality of our family to you by way of apology. As for what i am doing it is nothing harmful I am helping your sister to keep calm she was feeling very panicky, that is what I do I can manipulate emotions to help others."_

Loreli was set to attack the pair of them her need to get Mira out of this situation warred with her instinct to attack. Her greatest need for escape was to avoid another ambush like yesterday, she crouched ready to spring when Mira's hand rested on her shoulder, her twin was always able to calm her with something so little.

_" No Lore it's ok, lets just go please, I want to go now you need to hunt I can tell, its getting urgent. They mean well Lore come on it doesn't matter they don't matter, just us two as always so lets go."_

Jasper was astounded at what had just happened, with a simple touch from the human all of the rage and aggression drained right out of the newborn replaced by a seemingly endless calm feeling. He watched Alice practically dance with her excitement, sure the human side of that particular coin still ignores them but at least there was not a fight. He would have to speak to Carlisle about this the human twin is actually very effective at controlling the newborn one, this is something he can't even fathom, Bella seemed like a fluke now he was seeing this and he doubted all over again. He reached out and took Alice's hand they had much to tell the family about and his little love was hiding something since she was so ecstatic.

_**(( Hmm the people in my head are of two minds about where to go with this a strage thing but they'll figure it out and then I'll post again))**_


	6. Rescue

***sigh* Twilight not mine so crazy fan people go mob the real author k? *end sigh***

_**(( meh ))**_

Loreli glanced down at where Miranda lay curled tightly on her side among the roots of some huge oak tree. Once asleep her twin would be hard to awaken they used to both be like this once out they slept like the dead, now she was dead and she slept no more. Strange how that worked, She needed to hunt and with Mira so deeply asleep she would be able to not worry about the threat of a panic attack. She wraps a blanket more securely about her sister wanting her to be warm for once, Mira always seems to be cold. She closes her eyes and concentrates it's so much harder without Mira to help her focus but she refuses to allow herself to hunt humans. Mira would have to experience it to and that would break her fragile twin. She piles dead leaves and things over the blanket to help hide the sent of her sleeping sibling, she is deathly afraid that someone or something will come and take her only family away, she starts her hunt heading north up into the cold Canadian wilderness.

Hours pass and the wind blows cold on the small sleeping form the wind blows away some of the leaf covering exposing the delicious morsel underneith. For the creatures hunting nearby it is like someone just unwrapped a Hershey bar in front of a chocoholic. The red eyes scan the forest and follow the scent of the blood that sings out into the air in a symphony that promises to quench the pain. Miranda was too deeply asleep to even have a inkling of the danger she was in but her luck was holding for from the opposite direction came her one chance at safety. Tan paws thundered on the damp bracken lying on the forest floor, the beast was huge and as the wind shifted he caught two very distinct and sickening. Breaking into the small opening in the underbrush he spots them two vampires hovering over a pile of leaves, it takes him a moment to see the human under the pile. A snarl rips trough his chest as he sends out a mental message to Jacob for assistance, two would be difficult alone. Help was on it's way but for the moment he had to prevent the leeches from draining the girl, vaulting over the cold savages he stood between them and their unaware prey. Surprisingly the vamps backs away instead of attacking, they take off in the opposite direction it seems Jake has been busy in these parts. He sends the all clear back to Jake before shifting and quickly tossing on some shorts, he lifts the thin light girl in his arms and jogs off towards the Cullens.

_" You shouldn't be sleeping out here, but i'll have Carlisle check you out before we get you home."_

The girl just stayed curled tight not responding at all she must really be out, he couldn't even get a good look at her face. She had her head tucked down under her arms, she seemed cold but with his body heat she'll be toasty warm in no time. Reaching the Cullens home he opens the door with one hand and stroll in looking about for Carlisle, spotting the man he strides over.

_" Hey can you take a look at her I found her in the woods about to become a meal for some nomads."_

The girl had uncurled from her tight bundle as she warmed in his arms, once Carlisle leaned down to see her face he lifted his head quickly.

_" I will take a quick look but you need to put her back where you found her she belongs to someone else."_

What did he mean she belonged to someone else, his arms tightened fractionally around the slim girl. He set her sleeping form on the couch and looked about the Cullens looked nervous once they get a good look at the girl. Edward glances at Alice asking something with his eyes, but Alice only shrugs as if she doesn't know the answer. Carlisle quickly checks the girl over after being sure she is fine he looks up his eyes worried.

_" She's fine but you need to return her quickly before she is found missing we would rather avoid a confrontation."_

Looking down at the girl he gets a good look at her and feels like someone has just hit him with a wrecking ball. Edwards voice interrupts whatever was happening his voice bitter and resentful.

_" Too late we're about to have company, and now we're screwed, we'll never get them to trust us now."_

The girl was quickly scooped back up into his warm arms as the door was knocked in to slam against the wall. What he saw was amazing the girl was a leech but that couldn't be right since she was cradled tightly against him.

_" Give her back now, how many times will we be doing this because I am losing patience and if you wake her up so help me I'll make you all regret it. "_

Loreli glared at the Cullens they profess to want to be friendly but they keep stealing her sister that is not the gesture of a friend. She stalks over to the one holding her sister and nearly gags at the smell what did he do roll in something rotting and dead for a week? The man just held her sister tighter against him, causing Loreli to snarl in warning.

_" It's alright man she's not gonna hurt her just hand her over, we don't want any trouble. you did your part and saved her from those other vamps but as we said she belongs to another, just hand her over and this will be done."_

Loreli listened and looked at the one holding her sister so close she quickly swiped Mira out of his arms and turned towards the door looking over her shoulder she smiles at him.

_" If you did what he said I'll say thank you but don't worry I'll be more watchful from now on."_

As he watched her leave with the girl a huge feeling of loss and anxiety crashes over him almost as if she is taking away a vital peice of him. Edward is looking at him with alarm and he wonders what the problem is before the answer hits him and he glances at Jake.

_" umm Jake I think I may have just Imprinted man we have a problem."_

_(( SOOOOO who do you think it is? lol Whose the mystery wolf?))_


	7. Break

***sigh* Twilight not mine so crazy fan people go mob the real author k? *end sigh***

_**(( Since no one wanted to make a guess i will not mention the wolf again for now. *pout* fun spoilers :p ))**_

Mira was a bit confused by Loreli's reaction yesterday when she had woken from her nap. Her twin had felt her all over like her ap could have injured her somehow, the girl was getting paranoid just because she was miss indestructible now. She sat in first period and ignored the world as usual, the class was easy anyway she really should have taken the college courses too. The Cullen clan were all glaring at her for some reason, the blond one was particularly baleful in her stare. Mira was the expert when it came to ignoring the speech and looks of others they didn't matter anyway. The was her and Loreli and then there was everyone else and the second group never mattered to her and never will. Lunch time was fun time the window where she would sit curled up reading seemed to have grown a blond haired gargoyle. On second glance she saw a dark haired golem as well how lovely for her, she moved and sat ignoring the statues of beauty and Mr. universe that flanked her post. The blond must have been angrier than she thought since when the woman grabbed her wrist to get her attention she heard and worse felt a sickening snap as her bones broke. Mira's face went from white to a sickly green back to white in the space of a few seconds though she made no sound. The blond leaned in close too angry to realize what she had done, Loreli was going ballistic in the back of her mind.

" Stop acting too good for the world, your a part of it too so get with the program, we've tried being nice so now i'll try being the bitch. I don't know what the deal is with the two of you and I don't care but keep off our land and we will leave you be just the same understand?"

Mira just looked down at her trapped painful wrist still in the blonds grip, she managed to nod before tugging at her wrist to get the vampire to release her. The big guy put his hand on the blonds forearm his voice was firm and slightly miffed.

" Rose let her go didn't you hear, you broke the girls wrist now let go, you've made your point rather more effectively than planned."

The blond let her go rather quickly after that and almost instantly Mira's wrist started to swell from the injury. She stood without saying a word and walked out of the now quiet lunchroom everyone watched the two remaining at the window.

Mira hated the hospital but one look at her wrist and of course the nurse had to call and have her taken in, stupid system. Her foster parents would be there eventually, when they could be bothered to leave work or their golf game, stupid Foster family. Her wrist hurt like hell and was swollen to at least four times it's normal size, oh yeah and her doctor was of course named Cullen. She had to lie to the nurse at school telling her that she had tripped in the stairs and that someone with blond hair she wasn't sure who tried to grab her arm. She fell anyway and her wrist bore the brunt of her weight as she went down, not the most believable story if you knew her history in the martial arts. She ignored the nurses and the rest of the staff as best she could remaining uncommunicative, and answering only when she had to. Before going to the nurse she had a full blow smokem if you gottem panic attack, she felt another one come along as her doctor came in with her x-rays. The monitor that measured her heart rate went haywire as her vampire doctor walked in, he looked at her with alarm, probably worried she would give him away. She just shakes her head and practices her breathing exercises for meditation, eventually her heart slows and she can breathe normal once more.

" Well my dear it seems you have managed to crush your wrist, we'll put you in a cast but you'll have to have it operated on soon. We can do it here but we will discuss everything with your foster parents when they get here."

Carlisle was amazed at how long it took those parents to arrive, four hours after he said those words the couple in question waltzed through the doors. They completely ignored their charge as he talked not once had they even greeted the girl in their care.

" So we will do the surgery here in two days, she can't have anyfood or water the night before. You will need to have her here by six am, and she will be released the next day. We can arrange for physical therapy to be done here as well, she will need that following the operation."

Mira stood up when everything was said and done following the couple out she stopped to speak to the doctor in a low voice.

"Tell your daughter I said thanks but next time she wants to have a little chat she should keep her hands to herself."

She walked out with a smile even though her arm was killing her at least she was able to get in a parting shot with Dr. Death.


End file.
